


Once Upon a Dream [Remix of True Love's Kiss]

by thacmis



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Maleficent (2014) Fusion, Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, Illustrations, Jealous Charles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 14:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thacmis/pseuds/thacmis
Summary: Charles fell in love with a human boy, who lied beautifully to him and left him for dead in a forest in Genosha. Blinded by heartbreak, when the human boy became king of the neighboring land of Westchester and had a son, Charles cursed the child with eternal sleep. But Charles meets the child, watches him grow up, and finds himself making a terrible mistake...(Art and fic remix of Butterynutjob's pastiche with Disney’s Maleficent.)





	Once Upon a Dream [Remix of True Love's Kiss]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Butterynutjob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterynutjob/gifts).
  * Inspired by [True Love's Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306629) by Anonymous. 
  * In response to a prompt by [Butterynutjob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterynutjob/pseuds/Butterynutjob) in the [xmen_remix_madness2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2017) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Safe work, if any (no limit): The Arrangement  
> Previous remixes, if any: If It Happens One More Time ('More Than Adequate' Remix), Dear Diary [Remix of More Then Friends] , No Fucking Heat (Remix of No Heat), Crasher Catching (remix of 'into dust'), Do Not Fuck The Roomba [Remix of Why The X-mansion No Longer Has A Roomba]  
> I am okay with my X-Men comics/original movie trilogy/cartoon works being remixed: YES  
> I am okay with my collaborations being remixed: NO, sorry  
> I am okay with being remixed in a different medium (fic for art or art for fic): YESS!!  
> I am okay with my past remixes being remixed: Fine with me if okay with original author  
> I am okay with certain WIPs being remixed: Ok to remix any WIPs except the Robot Rapist

Once upon a time, Charles fell in love with a human boy.

Sebastian Shaw was gorgeous and intelligent, and made Charles feel beautiful. Sebastian was fascinated with his wings in particular, spending much of their time together caressing and studying them. Charles thought nothing of it, was flattered even, that his body was so admired. The boy often brought him flowers and trinkets and books from his human kingdom, and Charles wanted to give him his heart. But Sebastian's pretty words were nothing but pretty lies and Charles did not see through them until he was wingless, bloody, and dying in a forest in Genosha. 

A kindhearted raven found him, and took pity on him by giving him food and water. Charles survived, but barely just. The raven told him that the human boy had become king of the neighboring land of Westchester.  He was boasting of his power by showing the kingdom a pair of enormous, bloody fairy wings he claimed came from a fearsome ugly beast he had single-handedly defeated. The wings, said Raven, was blackened and shriveled without the magic of Charles' blood, and its gruesome appearance was used to spread terrifying lies about the fairy folk.

Enraged and heartbroken, when Charles heard that the king and queen had given birth to a child and was opening the castle doors to celebrate the event, Charles snuck in dressed as a commoner. When all the nobles had finished presenting their gifts to the young prince, Charles stepped forward, and revealed himself.

No one recognized him, of course, but Sebastian, who went sheet white with fear and fury. He thought Charles had died that night in the forest. Everyone knew, however, that this was a fairy in their midst - Charles' large, curved horns and his clawed hands revealed as much, and no one had the courage to stop him as he stepped towards the golden cradle. 

Charles looked at the infant - Sebastian's kind, Sebastian's blood - and cursed him with eternal sleep on his eighteenth birthday that can only be broken with the kiss of true love.

"Why the kiss of true love?" asked Raven as they returned to the forest of Genosha, brows furrowed as though it were not as frightening a curse as it should be.

"Because," said Charles, "it does not exist."

***

But, through some terrible decisions and a series of coincidences, the child was sent into the very forest Charles resided in. The three human guardians chosen to protect him were well-meaning, but foolish and unfit and Charles, against his and Raven's better judgment, found himself watching over the boy.

The boy discovered him one day, lurking in the trees. He was enjoying the sunshine and the beautiful view, he told himself, and if it so happened that he had chosen the very day the boy was having his birthday picnic with his guardians to venture out of his dwelling and sit up on the closest tree to the boy's picnic area, well, those were coincidences, Raven.

The boy told him his name was Erik, in the lisping way that children have. He had large green eyes, cheeks fat and flushed from sunshine and laughter, and his mind was bright and wonderful with love. Charles felt himself falling a little, and then he really did, landing with a painful whump on the ground in front of the boy. The boy laughed, but asked with genuine concern if he was okay. 

After that incident, Charles continued watching over Erik, but with less caution about being discovered. There was no point to it, anyway; Erik could somehow find him with complete ease, and more often than not followed Charles back to his home. Charles hadn't the heart to send him away, because Erik always looked so  _happy_ to see him. Soon, Erik's visits were a daily occurrence, and Charles began looking forward to seeing him as well. He taught Erik about the forest and the fairies, about languages and the world, and Erik's bright young mind soaked it all up. Even Raven grew fond enough of the boy that she decided to reveal herself to him. The three of them became great friends. 

Years passed, and Erik grew up to be a handsome, intelligent, lovely young man who was absolutely nothing like his father.

 _Oh_ , Charles thought one day with a lump in his heart as he looked at Erik, reading next to him in the sun. He was _beautiful_.

As Erik's eighteenth birthday drew closer, Charles realized that he might have made the biggest mistake of his lifetime.

 

 

*****

Charles paced around the room, agitated. His eyes kept straying to the bed where Erik lay, still and beautiful and only a shell of himself. He fought down tears. His heart wanted to claw its way out of his chest. It was all his fault that Erik may never open his eyes again.

"Why won't you just kiss him?" asked Raven softly, from the corner of the room where she stood watching him. 

"Because what if it's not me?" Charles turned and nearly yelled at her. The tears were dangerously close to falling. "What if it's not me? What then?"  _Where would that leave me?_

"It's you," Raven said. She walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It has to be you." 

"And if it's not?" he whispered, turning back around to look at Erik.

"Then we have to find... someone else." 

Charles could not help the growl that escaped his throat. The thought of someone else, someone who was not him, kissing Erik... it made him furiously jealous. Moira, Alex, Angel, even Raven... all of their friends had taken turns pressing gentle kisses on Erik's lips, and Charles had barely held himself back from attacking them each time. 

If Erik was woken up by someone else, then Erik's true love was not Charles, and so Erik would not be spending his life with Charles, and... Charles did not want to think about it at all.

"Look," said Raven. "We'll give you some time. But you're the only one out of all the people he knows who hasn't yet kissed him. You have to try. I know it has to be you. But if it's not..." Raven looked away. "Then I'm sorry."

Raven left him staring at Erik. The evening sunlight cut through the tall windows and slanted across his face in just the right way, making him look ethereal and breathtakingly beautiful in his slumber. Charles remembered the kisses they shared before, in the dappled forest and moonlit fields, before truth spilled out and wreaked heartbreak and disaster. Charles remembered the terrible face of Erik's anger when he discovered that Charles was the one responsible for his not knowing his own parents, remembered how it felt to be the target of such concentrated hurt and fury, and even hatred, from the one he loved so dearly. Charles also remembered how Erik had run across the blazing courtyard towards his caged wings, straight into the heart of the fray as though his life were of no consequence, his need to save Charles the only thought pounding through his mind. Charles remembered the end of the world when an arrow struck Erik in the back and left him lying still as death on the ground.

If Charles could not save him, at least he could take one last, better memory of Erik with him.

Slowly, he bent down, and pressed a deep kiss on Erik's soft, soft lips.

Heart beating rapidly, Charles stepped back. He watched Erik's face closely, feeling about to explode with anxiety and hope. Every second felt too long.

Erik's lashes fluttered.

And then, they opened. 

Charles released a sob he didn't know he was holding. 

"Charles...?"

"Erik!" he gasped, tears finally escaping. He found himself laughing and crying hysterically as he nearly fell on the bed to clutch at Erik's hand. "You're awake, you're awake."

"True love's kiss," Erik whispered, smiling. He cupped Charles' cheek with his other hand and brushed away the tears. "I thought it would be you."

***

THE END

*****

*****

The following is the first stage of the above illustration, when I realized halfway through that I was simply drawing an illustration of the original fic and wasn't actually doing any remixing. :( So I quickly made changes. But I'm posting this just in case you wanted to see it? I love the original fic and thought it would be a nice tribute to your Maleficent Erik and Aurora Charles.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Was supposed to be just an illustration but my fingers ran away!!!
> 
> Thank you for your wonderful stories, Ms. Buttery!!! I hope you will continue writing more, because they make me laugh and cry and I just love your writing so much. Every time I check my email I'm hoping you've posted something, and when you have, it makes my day that much better :')


End file.
